


Consequences

by drelfina



Series: Victory Fuck AU [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Implied Gangbang, Implied gangrape, M/M, Minato cares about the jounin, Minato is slowly becoming more popular, Multi, hints of Fugaku and Mikoto, hints of Kushina, implied rape, implied unionization attempts, victory fuck AU, when we were young (and stupid)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21858430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drelfina/pseuds/drelfina
Summary: Namikaze Minato put a motion to the Council of Elders.It lost.As the representative of the losing party, he bears the consequences.It's no big deal.He's borne it twice before.
Relationships: Hatake Sakumo/Namikaze Minato, Hatake Sakumo/Namikaze Minato/Orochimaru, Hatake Sakumo/Orochimaru, Namikaze Minato/Orochimaru
Series: Victory Fuck AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573846
Comments: 127
Kudos: 52





	Consequences

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetsinnerchild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetsinnerchild/gifts), [CreativeSweets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeSweets/gifts).



> Thanks CreativeSweets for listening and bouncing off ideas as I tried to worldbuild. 
> 
> At least THIS ONE didn't turn utterly cracky because I would have absolutely cried. 
> 
> Thanks to Sweetsinnerchild also because I love u and u encourage the damn crack LOL
> 
> * * *
> 
> So the idea is, as usual - each hokage's tenure obviously would have ramifications on society. Every Hokage does it differently. 
> 
> So of course we look at the beginning of MInato, just before his start of Yondaime, what was important to HIM?

Minato came to with hair tickling his nose, a familiar scent surrounding him. 

"Hn." 

"You're awake," Sakumo's voice rumbled against his cheek. "How are you feeling?" 

Minato took a deep breath, winced, and squinched his eyes tighter for a moment before forcing his breathing even. "Like a good ten dicks took me in turn." 

"Eleven," a dry sardonic voice said. "Two took you at once near the end." 

"Thanks, Orochi," Sakumo said. "Your pedantism was really necessary." 

Orochimaru sniffed, and Minato made himself open his eyes just in time to see him stroke the heavy fall of his hair behind his ear. "Accuracy is important." 

"For the report you're writing to sensei?" Minato murmured, and tried to sit up. 

"You're a fool," Orochimaru said. "It's no wonder that Jiraiya needs constant updates." 

"Orochi," Sakumo said, and helped Minato sit up, broad palm against his spine. "Minato, you didnt have to -" 

"I had to," Minato said. "Who else would?" 

"This is the third time your motion to unionize failed," Sakumo said, grimacing. "The Elders will never pass it." 

"And I have to keep trying. If nothing else, the elite shinobi _need_ proper preparation and supplies, especially since it's their job-"

"Their pay does cover the costs," Orochimaru noted idly, but his golden eyes were sharp on Minato, noting his movements and pained breaths, and he was reaching over, hand glowing in a silvery-green, hovering over Minato's hips. 

"But it shouldn't! It's literally a hazard of the job! If they get medical help after missions, then they should have access to preventive tools! Oro-kun, you don't have to, it's still public --" Minato tried to bat at his hand. 

"I have to get the healing as soon you are conscious," Orochimaru said, hand staying still, and refuing to budge. "You might wish to look like a martyr, but I - that old wolf would be very upset if you were crippled." 

"Hey," Sakumo said mildly, but didn't refute it. 

"And I never said I disagreed," Orochimaru said. "Prevention is always better than correcting after-action."

"Does it always have to be you to be speaking?" Sakumo said, warm and concerned. 

Minato laughed a little, and it hurt. 

"Hush," Orochimaru said, and the cool silvery sensation in his belly intensified. "Don't move your _anything_." 

"Would you like me to stop breathing?" 

"That would be optimal, yes," Orochimaru said, and Minato exhaled instead of chuckling. 

"It has to be me," Minato said after a moment, curling his hand a little further up his chest to keep out of Orochimaru's way.

"Someone else," Sakumo. "Even me -" 

"It has to be Minato," Orochimaru interrupted. "I cannot. The Sannin have a reputation, and mine is decidedly dark. And yours has not even started to recover from that mess with Kumo." 

Minato could feel Sakumo wince. 

"Minato's popularity has started to rise since the war with Iwa," Orochimaru continued, cool and dispassionate, "the younger shinobi find him likeable and like his leadership. He has a strong friendship with powerful - though politically weak - shinobi like Uzumaki Kushina. And this time his motion lost to a weaker majority." 

"Progress," Minato said, and smiled up at Sakumo. "See?" 

"Kushina is going to be cross," Orochimaru said idly. "So shut up and stay still so I can complete the healing and she won't put you through a wall for holding the vote without her." 

"She can't even attend," Minato pointed out. 

"She'll put you through the wall anyway, since Mikoto-san isn't in the village." 

"They held the vote while Fugaku-kun and Mikoto-kun were out of the Village," Minato grumbled. Despite the coolness of Orochimaru's chakra, the healing was making him sleepy, and Sakumo's warmth more than made up for it. 

"It's on purpose," Sakumo rumbled. 

"But eventually," Minato murmured against Sakumo's chest, "They'll lose. And I will be able to push for a union." 

"Or you could be elected Hokage first and pass them without the Council's approval," Sakumo muttered. "Would be faster." 

"And impossible," Orochimaru added. 

But, Minato thought, lulled to dozing against Sakumo's chest and his heart-beat, and the cool calm of Orochimaru's presence, what was really impossible? 

END

**Author's Note:**

> so this is an implied threesome - I'm ignoring the fact that Kushina is a jinchuuriki, but she's powerful enough that she loses very RARELY. Plus there is her political status as Uzumaki and a foreign or first-generation immigrant. 
> 
> Minato is very young and idealistic , but only starting to garner his own political popularity. He's going against the establishment here. 
> 
> Some of his supporters are also VERY young. Fugaku and Mikoto, while Uchiha Heirs, and his staunch supporters, are only heirs - and easy to remove when such important votes are being held so that the Uchiha members who are not his personal supporters can vote against him or abstain. 
> 
> What is he trying to do here? He's trying to insist on some institutional support in preventive action/medicine, basically for his fellow jounin and/or ANBU to have equipment that would allow them to stay mission ready - or at least, not injured unduly in the course of their missions. 
> 
> I'm talking, of course, of standard issued lubricants. 
> 
> TROLLOLOLOLOLOL 
> 
> He probably doesn't manage to push the motion through as a jounin - but his popularity, no matter how the Council pushes against it, is growing, and there's a war brewing again in the offing. 
> 
> He's going to become Yondaime, and he would be able to pass a lot of rules and laws without having to take the Council into account..... 
> 
> :D


End file.
